Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sharpener for shaping the use end of a pencil-like marking implement.
Such a sharpener has a sharpener housing or a housing body having a shaping device, which is usually configured as a metallic sharpening blade. The sharper further has a receiving channel, which tapers conically usually starting from an introduction end and is intended for the use end of the marking implement or marking pencil. The latter is, in particular, a soft-core pencil that is used particularly frequently as a cosmetic pencil. However, it may also be a normal pencil for writing purposes or a core without a casing because, for example, a wooden or plastic casing is not an absolutely essential constituent part of a marking implement.
It is known from Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 29 53 022 A1 to fix such a sharpener as a protective cap, when it is not in use, with a clamping fit on the pencil circumference or use end, in order to encase the latter or the tip of the marking pencil and to screen it in the outward direction. Serving as a clamping connection device in the case of the sharpener are a number of retaining tongues which are integrally formed at the introduction end of the receiving channel for the use end of the marking pencil and can be deflected resiliently in the radially outward direction. The retaining tongues produce the normal force necessary for the friction of the clamping connection. The clamping connection system is thus one with an elastic spring force as an internal, dedicated force producer that is permanently active. This has the considerable disadvantage that, during the sharpening operation, first of all the friction fit provided by the internal clamping-force producer has to be overcome before the marking pencil can be turned for the actual sharpening operation in the sharpener.
It is also known, in the case of the sharpener, for the sharpening end of the latter, and thus in particular the space thereof which encloses the outlet slit for the sharpening shavings, to be covered by a releasable closure cap which thus acts as a shaving collector. With the closure cap attached, the latter ensures that the sharpener encloses the sensitive tip of the marking pencil, and the shaving waste produced during sharpening, and protects the surroundings from undesired contact with the shaving waste and the pencil or core tip.
Further sharpeners which, when not in use, likewise fulfill the additional function of protecting the tip of the marking implement or core are known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,761 and from British Patent No. GB 994 071. The clamping connection provided for this purpose is likewise based on internal clamping-force producers which belong to the sharpener housing and act in a manner similar to the subject matter of the Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent-Application DE 29 53 022 A1.
A sharpener which can be used in the same way, when not in use, as a protective cap for the tip of a cosmetic pencil and can be attached to the latter with an adhering or friction fit is also known from German Patent No. DE 31 45 536 C2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,798. The sharpener is provided with a receiving device for a cleaning stick which, in the received position, projects into the interior of the shaving-collecting cap and can thus fulfill a further function. The receiving opening for the cleaning stick serves as a quiver in order that, when not in use, the cleaning stick is kept available in a captive and easy-to-grip manner and its often soiled cleaning end is screened from the surroundings. In this position, it has the further function of removing pasty shaving waste adhering to the inside of the shaving-collecting cap when the latter is removed.